A New Empire
by darkpassion25
Summary: A former member of the royal family wants what is his, the throne. Please Review. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

AN: I don't own Code Geass or its characters only my OC's.

A New Empire

Prologue

_Britannian Prison, Egypt_

This prison was unlike any other prison on earth. The screams of the inmates could always be heard begging for death. The prison was built to interrogate and torture the enemies of the empire, but what made it more special than any other prison in Britannia was an inmate who Emperor Charles zi Britannia despised more than any other.

His name was Julius vi Britannia, the only surviving member of the old royal family other than Charles and his brother V.V.

He was originally the one meant to be the 98th emperor of Britannia, but was blamed for the death of Charles and V.V.'s mother, the other members of the royal family, and the former emperor. At his coronation of becoming emperor a large Brittanian force, led by Charles, arrested him and was then thrown in prison. Some say Charles arrested him because he just wanted to blame someone for his mother's death, others say it was a way for Charles to inherit the throne without asassinating him. Only Julius, V.V., and Charles know for sure.

Julius sat on the cold metal chair waiting for his visitor. He was blindfolded due to his special gift from the gods, his once beautiful brown hair now covered in dirt and rust, a bruised and muscular body due to his life dealing with crazed inmates and regular torture sessions, and a large scar across his face and chest after his brother cut him with the royal family sword.

"Hello brother." Julius said while smiling like a madman.

"Do not call me that!" Charles said, "You lost that privilege when you killed my mother."

"When will you get it though that thick skull of yours I didn't kill your mother!!!" Julius screamed at the top of his lungs before regaining his composure and saying, "How is V.V.?"

Charles looked surprised and said, "How did you know my brother was still alive?"

"You seem to have forgotten my gift," he chuckled.

"You mean that geass of yours?" Charles said and then asked, "What was its ability again?"

"The ability to bend reality to my will, as long as my eyes are open and it makes sense." he answered.

"I mean, I just can't make an entire prison disappear in an instant," Julius continued, "I would have to focus on controlling on something for a very long time for it to truly work."

"Too bad you'll never get that chance for I can now sentence you to death." Charles said before leaving.

After the emperor left Julius's spy had finished his preparations and started a prison riot and blew up a piece of the prison wall with his knightmare. Julius's second spy snook in, killed the guards, and freed Julius from his cell.

"Are you all right your majesty?" said the voice.

Julius now free looked at the spy and said, "Much better than before."

"Sorry, I had to fake my death to get the Britannian spies and Japanese terrorists off my back," the spy said.

Julius looked at the sun and said, "It is quite alright, Naoto Kozuki."

AN: Please Review and if you would like to offer some ideas just put them in with your review.


	2. It Has Begun

AN: Here is chapter 1.

A New Empire

It Has Begun

Julius looked at the prisoners who had been freed thanks to his spies. They were killing the guards that had kept them locked up for many years.

Julius then looked over at the knightmare his other spy had brought along and said, "Good work, Edward."

The cockpit opened up revealing a boy around 17 years of age wearing armor without it covering his shoulders and arms. He also wore a helmet with a symbol of a snake going around a sword on the back of it. Edward was the true 17th heir of the throne of Britannia, and was the son of Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne and was Lelouch vi Britannia's twin brother. After he was born it was discovered that he inherited a geass from both his parents and it was decided that he could become a threat to the empire if he was allowed to be a prince when he got older. Charles rewrote any memories of him with his geass so no one would look for him. He was then put into the geass directorate by V.V. to study his geass and its ablilities. The only people who knew about him were Charles, Marianne, Julius, V.V., and Edward after learning about it from Julius. Julius had learned about him after hacking into Britannian computer one night while trying to get out of the prison. He then had Naoto Kozuki find him and have him join his side. His skills with knightmare were just as good as Marianne which made him a very powerful ally. His geass had the ability to copy other people's geass and use them for himself whenever he wanted to.

"It is what I am here for." Edward said.

Julius stood on top of a guard tower and yelled, "Follow me and I will lead you to an era of peace and prosperity."

One of the prisoners looked at him and said, "Never."

Julius activated his geass and the prisoner was being pulled under the sand.

"Any other people who wish to defy me?" Julius asked the crowd.

The crowd then bowed after seeing what could happen to them.

"Good, now that there aren't anymore distractions we can focus on our true enemy the empire!" Julius continued.

"Edward, Naoto, what has happened while I have been incapacitated?" Julius asked his spies.

"Britannia conquered Japan, and a terrorist group known as the black knights has appeared and its leader, Zero, may have a geass." Edward answered.

"Should we ask them to join us?" Naoto asked.

"No," Julius answered, "if their leader has a geass then chances are he will try to control us, and I will not be controlled like a puppet."

"They will be wiped out along with Britannia and whatever is left I will make into new empire." Julius finished.

"What shall we call this new empire?" Naoto asked.

Julius smiled wickedly and said, "The Consortium."

AN: I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review


	3. Missions

AN: Here is chapter 2 and if you don't know what a consortium is I'll tell you. A **consortium** is an association of two or more individuals, companies, organizations or governments (or any combination of these entities) with the objective of participating in a common activity or pooling their resources for achieving a common goal.

A New Empire

Missions

_Three months later..._

After the breakout and the formation of the Consortium all of the prisoners had become soldiers, scientists, and spies. The influence of the Consortium spread quickly to criminals, terrorists, and even certain factions of Britannia and Euro Universe. The Chinese Federation wanted nothing to do with them. Many old associates of Julius from back when he was a prince joined him and increased the Consortium's power.

"I do not understand why we can't just destroy the black knights! Wouldn't it make ot easier on us, so that they won't try to attack when we're least suspecting it." Naoto yelled.

"We are still not strong enough to take on Britannia." Julius explained, "So for the time being we need something to distract them."

"How do we increase our power?" asked Edward who had finally taken off his helmet revealing dark violet eyes, light brown hair, and a face similar to Lelouch.

"I have already sent my troops to take over a Britannean weapons factory. Giving us more knightmares and ships to use." Julius explained, "However, the empire has three things we can't beat."

"What?" asked Naoto.

"The knights of the round, Geass, and F.L.E.I.J.A." he finished.

"What is F.L.E.I.J.A.?" asked Edward.

"F.L.E.I.J.A. is a wepon that combines uranium with sakuradite, creating an explosion big enough to take out an entire army." Julius answered. "A girl by the name of Nina Einstein is working on it."

"Nina, huh?" said Edward.

"Which is why I'll be sending you to Ashford Academy to study her research and give it to us so we will have an advantage in the upcoming war." Julius ordered.

"But I-" Edward started.

"No buts that is an order." Julius commanded.

"But my Geass is permanent." Edward told Julius.

"Which is why you will be wearing these contacts to keep people from knowing." Julius said before leaving with Naoto.

"Better get packing," said Edward.

_Outside hidden base..._

"What do you want Naoto?" Julius asked.

"I want to know your geass limits." Naoto said, "So I know what to expect if you betray us."

"Very well," Julius began, "My geass warps the very environment around, but it only works if I can see. Also it can't affect people only everything around them. It bends reality to a certain extent."

"How far exactly?" Naoto asked.

"I can only go back in time 15 seconds, I can't make things out of thin air or get rid of them just by wishing it, and I can either make a person stronger, smarter, or both to a certain extent." Julius said.

"How did you get a geass anyway?" Naoto asked.

"Back when I was a child, me and V.V. both recieved a geass from the same immortal, but when I was going to fulfill the contract V.V. took the immortal's code. He became eternally young and unable to die while I was forced to age." Julius answered again.

"Thank you for telling me." Naoto said.

"Now I have a question for you." Julius said, "How did you fake your death?"

"I have a geass that allows me to make false copies of myself." Naoto answered. "So when the guards took me, it wasn't actually me.

"Who gave it to you?" Julius asked again.

"A woman by the name of C.C., but I didn't fulfill my end of the contract because I disappeared when she was sleeping." Naoto answered again.

"Thank you, now it is time for our mission to get the Chinese Federation to join us." Julius said.

"How?" asked Naoto.

"That will be our mission." Julius said before getting on the transport along with Naoto.

_Britannean Capital, Pendragon_

"Where is he?!" Charles yelled.

AN: A lot of people were wondering about the limits of Julius's geass so I put them in along with how he got his geass and how Naoto survived. Please Review


End file.
